


Happy Birthday Sweetheart

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby's 1st presents, Birthday, Curious Keith, First birthdays, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Keith's first birthday is more for Shiro than Keith, but it's still a good time for the both of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Hi, it's me again! I have another prompt for the Single Dad Shiro AU: Shiro with his family and friends celebrating Keith's 1st birthday."

               “Don’t you think this is a bit much dear?” Shiro’s mother asked softly. She didn’t mean to intrude on her son’s happiness, especially on today of all days. But really, as a mother she knew better and this _was_ a bit much.

               “Huh?” Shiro looked over his shoulder from where he was hanging yet another set of balloons. The Shirogane family couldn’t even see an inch of their ceiling anymore, since it was all covered in streamers and balloons. The ground wasn’t fairing much better and had posters and banners with presents stacked everywhere.

               All of this felt a bit much for a one-year-old.

               Still, she couldn’t bring herself to try and rain on her son’s parade. A child’s first birthday, especially your only child, was a special day. Maybe more so for the parent than the child. After all, Keith probably wasn’t bound to remember this day. Judging by the way that Keith sat in his high chair, occasionally struggling to touch the pretty wrapping paper of the presents surrounding him, Shiro’s mother figured that this wouldn’t be a day to remember for the young boy. He would be dazzled by all the presents and sweets and forget about it by tomorrow.

               _But Takashi just looked so happy. After six months, he’s happier than I’ve seen him in almost a year._

               “Well, this all seems a bit much for the kiddo’s first birthday.” Thace, Shiro’s father, said with a chuckle. He gently tickled under the boy’s chin, earning a loud whine from Keith when his little fingers couldn’t touch the wrapping paper. “The boy probably won’t even remember and it’s not a big party. Just the four of us.”

               Keith pouted and turned his cheek away from his grandfather and glared at the tempting presents beside him. Shiro frowned and looked over at Keith before biting his lip.

               “Should I have tried to find him friends? Is it weird that it’s only the three of us? Should I have tried to invite friends of Keith?!” Shiro swallowed thickly. He hadn’t even thought about making friends for Keith. It was _Keith’s_ birthday and there were only three old adults at his first birthday party! Shiro hadn’t considered trying to make friends with any neighbors who had kids. _What if Keith was lonely? Did he want to make friends?_

               “Takashi, honey, it’s alright.” Shiro’s parents laughed, causing Keith to make a small noise in his chair and bounce in anticipation. “Keith’s only a year old. You don’t have to worry about any of that. We’re were just saying, if you’re going all out for the _first_ year, can you imagine what you’ll have to do when Keith can actually remember?” Shiro’s mother giggled when Shiro breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

               “Oh.” Shiro bit his lip for a moment, before his son caught his attention. Keith was leaning over in his high chair once again to try and reach one of the wrapped presents. Slowly, a smile slipped onto Shiro’s lips. His family (along with himself) may have gone overboard with presents for Keith this year. Though to be fair, this was the _first_ birthday that Shiro spent with Keith. He was just too excited to not buy Keith everything in the store. Apparently, his parents had the same idea.

               And all of Shiro’s friends and comrades from his time in the army. It had taken a few months after Keith’s adoption for Shiro to finally come clean to all of his friends about Keith’s adoption. However, he wasn’t quite ready for everyone to meet Keith in person and crowd his little boy, and everyone was respectful of that. The range of emotions from each of Shiro’s friends were from quiet but happy congratulations and money sent without a return address (Shiro was still in denial about what he was going to do with this money, though someone had suggested starting a college fund for Keith) to several of Shiro’s closest friends playfully scolding him and sending out _boxes_ of presents for the new baby for his birthday.

               In hindsight, Shiro didn’t know why he bothered to wrap up all of Keith’s presents. He was going to be the one to have to unwrap each and every one, and clean up the mess. _Maybe we should have left them unwrapped._

               He grinned when Keith glanced over and caught his eye. He jumped in his chair and slapped at the table, as if demanding that Shiro help him.

               “Oh my, someone is getting a little demanding.” Shiro chuckled but headed over to his son. Keith beamed at the response from Shiro and held his arms up while continuing to stare at the wrapped presents. Shiro easily pulled Keith into his arms before grabbing one of the smaller gifts with his free hand. Keith turned his Shiro’s arm until he was comfortable and grabbed the gift. It looked comically larger in Keith’s little hands while Keith inspected the texture and look of the wrapping. Shiro gave him a few moments of observing the wrapping paper, while his parents snapped dozens of pictures, before he dug a finger in the corner of the paper and began to tear it.

               Keith immediately jerked back and his eyes widened. Shiro bit back a laugh and tore the paper even further.

               “You gotta rip it in order to see what’s inside.” Shiro instructed when Keith slapped at Shiro’s hand where it was ripping the paper. “Okay, okay. I’ll stop and you can do it.” Shiro finally laughed and stopped ripping the paper. Keith observed the paper silently before taking a fistful of the ripped paper and tearing into it even more. He froze at the feeling of tearing a bigger hole into the paper before shuffling in Shiro’s arm and yanking an entire section of wrapping paper off the gift. Shiro was almost shocked but held back a laugh when Keith started at the paper in his hand. Eventually he turned to Shiro and shoved the paper at him.

               “Thank you Keith.” Shiro said between soft chuckles, and Keith was ripping at the paper again. Every time he managed to pull off a rather large handful of paper, he would turn and give it to Shiro who held onto it. Eventually, the gift was completely unwrapped and Keith lost interest in the toy right away. Instead, he moved on to the next wrapped present and began the process all over again. _Well, at least I won’t have to open them all._ Shiro thought and eyed the abandon toys. _He’ll want to play with them, when there’s no more paper in sight._

               However, about halfway through the gifts, Shiro figured that it was time for cake. Keith fussed when Shiro wouldn’t let him rip the paper off another present and squirmed when Shiro put him back into his high chair. He huffed and puffed while Shiro went to get a cake and Shiro’s parents cooed at their grandson. They would have plenty of pictures of Keith’s stinky-eye look after today.

               Shiro pushed the cake that his father had personally made in front of Keith with a tiny little 1 candle on it. The three adults began to sing to Keith, who was now staring at the cake with big eyes, anger forgotten. Shiro shared a smile with his parents when Keith stuck one finger into the cake and then shoving it into his mouth.

               However, upon tasting the cake, Keith immediately pulled his hand out and his face scrunched up darkly. Shiro blinked.

               “Oh. I don’t think he likes raspberry cake.”

               “Are you sure?” Thace almost looked like he was pouting and Shiro hid his grin. In the next second though, Keith had slammed his hands down, in a fit of anger, against his tray which snagged the edge of the plate that had the cake on it. The cake tumbled off Keith’s tray and splattered against the ground with a loud splat, covering the floor and everyone’s shoes with cake and icing.

               “Um, yeah pretty sure.” Shiro snickered while Keith huffed and Thace stared glumly at the destroyed cake. _Okay, note: don’t give Keith raspberry cake._

x.V.x

               “Happy birthday Keith.” Keith bounced in his chair excitedly when his daddy came back outside with a _big_ chocolate cake in his hands. He licked his lips and heard the other kids cheering. For Keith’s sixth birthday, he had the biggest party yet and it was perfect.

               He was surrounded by his friends and family such as Lance, Hunk, Pidge and Allura and Coran _._ His grandpa and grandma were here too with his daddy and even a couple of daddy’s friends that Keith had recently just met had shown up, including Antok.

               The party was in their backyard with a blow up bounce house, laser tag equipment, and lots of party games for everyone. Plus, there was yummy chocolate cake and lots of Keith’s favorite foods for everyone to eat. Not to mention, Keith had gotten more presents than he could count and he _knew_ he must have gotten more presents than stupid old James in his glass who had told Keith that _no one_ would come to his birthday party.

               Everyone that Keith cared about had come and that was more than enough.

               “Whoa. Your grandpa made that cake?” Lance’s eyes almost bugged out of his head. The cake must be a million feet tall _(okay maybe that is a bit much, but he was just a kid)._

               “Yep!” Keith beamed proudly at the look his grandpa had sent him when his daddy had put the cake in front of him.

               “I love your grandpa.” Hunk sighed happily and Lance snickered.

               “Here, ‘member to wash your hands.” Keith handed the sanitizer to Pidge who was eyeing it and they smiled with relief at Keith.

               “Happy birthday Keith!” Pidge grinned.

               “Happy birthday Keith! Hopefully six-year-old you won’t be so mean.” Lance laughed.

               “Happy birthday Keith! Thanks for inviting me!” Hunk cheered.

               “Happy birthday Keith.” Allura and Coran said.

               “Happy birthday Keith!” Keith’s grandparents said softly. “We love you.”

               “Happy birthday sweetheart.” Keith smiled up at his daddy who leaned down to give him a hug and Keith laughed. _This was all that he could ever need._ Slowly, Keith closed his eyes and blew out the candles.

_I wish to stay with my family forever and ever._


End file.
